


Choices

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett has choices to make as with the rest of the gang from the 12th precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Castle fights the impulse to run after Kate into the street after hearing gun shots from the opposite direction.

He didn't know where she is at the moment.

She already seems to think that it might be the end of her for sure.

He hears her foot steps, at least he thinks it's her at this point.

"Where is he, Castle, I saw him run this way?" She asks with her gun pointing, while she has her chest against him.

"I didn't see any one other then yourself Kate, Come on we need to leave this place quick, we Left Esposito and Ryan down in the alleyway."

They hear a noise, as her head is lowered as with Castle's.

It just turned out to be some type of bird flying over, Castle starts running with her behind, before finding his wife's vehicle, and finally getting in to leave.

The both ponder their next move to either continue to look or just go home to the loft. He makes the suggestion.

While she is still pondering this suggestion by Castle, while she demurs mostly.

"We need to go home right now to regroup." She says with putting away her weapon to call Ryan on the radio.  
////////

Ryan was pissed having Beckett run after who she has been after for some time now, it's going to be the death of her, if she doesn't stop what she is doing.

She has a great deal to live for, a husband, finding out she is going to be having a baby, a career, what more to you want in life?"

Kevin Ryan made his choice years ago to become a police officer, marrying Jenny, having Sarah Beth and now Nicholas, it's the same for Esposito finding his love with Sung, his promotion to Sergeant, and now going to be a father sometime during the next five months.

When Ryan hears his radio go off, he is relieved to hear her voice, she is still alive, she says on the radio, she and Castle will be going home for the rest of the evening.

"Thank god." he says to his partner coming back from the other end of the alleyway.

"What's going on Ryan? He reports with trying to catch his breath.

"They weren't able to find a thing, let alone Loksat, they are going back to the loft, I just hope that Vikram might be the one throwing false leads." Ryan says with hearing the last of the reports over the radio.

"Come on buddy, we need to leave now, we were able to do our jobs, despite coming up with nothing at this point."

Ryan starts up the car to head back to the 12th precinct for the last time this evening, there will be other evenings to look for Loksat.

But for now, lurking in the foreground, someone is watching their every move with binoculars, before getting on the cell phone to make their report back to who ever is on the other side of the call.


End file.
